P P G
by Severus-is-my-man5690
Summary: Angels aren't far off from what they actually are. Not really. Protectors do just that. Protect the world and it's inhabitants. What happens when the Protector Master Of Death clashes with the 21st century while trying to defeat darkness once again? HP / NCIS Crossover. AU.


**P . P . G .**

"_Chapter One"_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs smirked as he watched his three officers argue about some inane topic. As usual the two with the most squabble were Dinozzo and McGee. Those two fought more than identical twin brothers chasing the same girl.

Walking into the bull pen, he was not surprised to find Ziva staring at him in shock with a smirk on her face. No doubt waiting for the inevitable moment in which he'd break the two up. "Dinozzo! McGee! Do I need to get a room for this lovers spat or can we get back to work?" He said as he walked briskly passed the two, and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair.

"Boss! It's not like that-" Tony spluttered indignantly.

"Save it Dinozzo. We've got a case, we're heading out in 5." Gibbs said, cutting off Tony's ramble before throwing his jacket on and walking toward the elevator. Not taking a glance back at his team.

Oh how fun it was to interact with his agents.

Taking the elevator to the main lobby, he waited impatiently for the doors to open. NCIS headquarters wasn't on the lower levels of the building, which made him all the more glad they had elevators. As the doors slid open smoothly and two others got on, Gibbs smirked as he spotted the coffee house across the street. Calling to him through sun light windows.

The walk through the bustling lobby and across the noisy street did nothing to deter him from his mission. Hot black coffee, in a white Styrofoam cup.

As he entered the shop a bell rang from overhead, seemingly ignored by the other occupants.

Thankfully it was late in the afternoon, and there didn't seem to be a great need for caffeine at this time of day, so he was able to quickly place his order and ignore the peppy twenty something's random questions which seemed to have no place at a coffee shop.

After a short wait with his prize in hand he was headed to his Charger with a pep in his step. Not that he'd tell anyone else that, however. No thank you, Jethro Gibbs does not walk with a pep. Or so he told himself, at least.

He began the drive to the crime scene. Knowing his team would be given the needed information and be suiting up right now. As the scenery passed in a haze of blinking lights and mobs of people Gibbs couldn't help but think back to a different time.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was born to a modest family in Stillwater, Pennsylvania. His parents, Jackson and Ann Gibbs, raised him to be what he calls 'A marine for life'. His relationship with his father hasn't been the best since his mother died in his late teens. Once he left for the Marines in '76 he was 18, and had no reason to talk to Jackson again.

Shortly after his 19th birthday, while on duty in Europe Gibbs began to realize things about the surrounding area that he thought were never imaginable. He later learned what he was seeing, Magical communities and entities hidden from the mundane, but not until the eve of his 20th birthday. Not until he got his memories back.

The world seemed so much bigger after. So much more troubled than he originally thought. His life changed when he remembered his past life. Or past _lives. _

He wasn't always Jethro, and he knew he wouldn't always be. Not with how 'protectors' passed on to new lives. He was originally born Harrison James Potter in Godrick's Hallow, England in the year 1336.

* * *

**I know I have other stories that desperately need my attention, but I've had two. Yes TWO. New stories that have been gnawing at me. There's this one and another one which I have 3,000 some words of the first chapter done. Tell me what you guys think. What would you like to see? I know this is the first chapter and it's vague, but more will be explained in the second chapter. Should I continue? Those who know my stories know I like AU. So be prepared for a wild ride!  
**_8.14.12_


End file.
